Ben Warren
Ben Warren is a surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital and husband to Miranda Bailey. He initially was an attending anesthesiologist prior to changing his career to surgery, and then changing his career back to anesthesiology after being suspended from the residency program. After his suspension was lifted, Warren was reinstated into the surgical program as a surgical resident. History Move from Mercy West and Crush on Bailey Ben initially was an attending anesthesiologist at Mercy West Medical Center and transferred to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital when the two hospitals merged. He later met Bailey while operating on a patient who woke up on the table, and after the surgery Bailey blamed him, though when they learned that the patient processed anesthesia differently, she said something that Ben counted as an apology, so they made up. Hospital Shooting During the Gary Clark shooting, Ben was golfing. This led to him and Bailey breaking up, because he wasn't there and didn't have the memories she had of that day.With You I'm Born Again, 7x01 Internship at UCLA Ben got offered an internship at UCLA. He accepted and moved to Los Angeles to start. At the beginning, Ben and Bailey weren't sure it would work out, but they managed to keep their relationship alive. Moving Back to Seattle Ben quit his job at UCLA because he felt he never saw Miranda or his stepson, so he came back and surprised her, saying he quit his job. Miranda was not so thrilled right away. Richard's Teachings When a case came in of two sisters, one of who had developed three kinds of cancer in her lifetime, Richard told the residents to do research on Li-Fraumeni, as that's the condition the girl had. They did the research and developed a treatment plan, but Rory Williams had already died.You've Got to Hide Your Love Away, 10x14 Probation After Ben opened up a man in the psych ward, and operated on a pregnant lady without proper consent and surgical equipment, he was put on probation for 6 months. He attained privileges as an attending anesthesiologist during his probation. Hospital Explosion Relationships Romantic Miranda Bailey He initially clashed with Bailey when his patient woke up on the table while Bailey was operating, which she blamed him for. He later came to Bailey with medical proof and said that it wasn't his fault that the patient woke up. In the second surgery, Bailey said that when she is scared she yells, and that is why she was so mad at him. Ben thought of it as an apology and accepted it. They dated for nine months, but after the shooting, Bailey broke up with him, saying she needed to put herself back together. They started dating again after Eli Lloyd broke things off with her because he was well aware she still loved her ex. They later got engaged and eventually were supposed to get married, but on the way to the wedding Adele Webber was rushed to the ER, and Miranda and Richard went to the hospital. Later they got married. They honeymooned in the Bahamas. Familial Rosalind Warren Ben was very close to his brother growing up. They shared rooms for most of their lives, even into adulthood. The relationship was strained when Rosalind came out as transgender. Ben didn't really mind that his brother would soon be his sister, but he hated the fact that she had kept it from him all those years while they shared basically everything else. Career Dr. Ben Warren is currently a fifth-year surgical resident at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. He originally worked as an attending anesthesiologist at Mercy West Medical Center prior to the merger with Seattle Grace Hospital. He kept his position as an attending anesthesiologist when he transferred to the merged Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. During his tenure at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, Dr. Warren was the anesthesiologist on most of Dr. Miranda Bailey's surgical cases and a few on Dr. Derek Shepherd's cases. He also supervised anesthesiology residents. After the events of the hospital shooting, Dr. Warren considered a specialty change into surgery and applied to UCLA's surgical program. At the end of the 2011-2012 residency year, Dr. Warren was accepted and soon after, relocated to Los Angeles and began his surgical career as an intern. Throughout his intern year, Dr. Warren commuted between Los Angeles and Seattle to spend time with his wife and step-son. During his visits, he was granted privileges at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital by Chief of Surgery Owen Hunt and acted as a consulting anesthesiologist. During his second-year, Dr. Warren resigned UCLA's surgical residency program to move back to Seattle and be closer to his family. He then returned to his former position on the staff as an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. However, he missed surgery so much that he decided to continue his residency at Grey Sloan Memorial, taking Heather Brooks' place in the program. He took an interest in plastic surgery with Jackson Avery as his mentor, unwillingly forming the new Plastics Posse. However, when he was on Arizona's service due to Richard's switching around, she noticed his talent and requested him on her service. During his fifth year, Dr. Warren was suspended for six months from the surgical residency program by the chief of surgery. His suspension was due to performing unsupervised surgery beyond his scope of authority exacerbated by a perceived error in judgment leading to the death of two patients. He practiced his former specialty of anesthesiology while being suspended. Notes and Trivia *During What is It About Men, Derek asks Ben about his time as a fifth-year resident. This is an error as the residency program for anesthesiology is only four years. *While a surgical resident at UCLA, Dr. Warren retained privileges as an attending anesthesiologist at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital whenever he visited Seattle. *Ben appears to make it a point to try and stay out of his colleagues' personal lives. *He has a self-proclaimed impressive running whip stitch technique. *His family is "all about Halloween."Thriller, 10x07 *He snores and occasionally talks in his sleep.The Bed's Too Big Without You, 11x10 *He had a crush on Thalia Hall in 4th grade.The Great Pretender, 11x12 *The other residents make fun of him for being older than most residents. *Ben is one of the handful of characters that has a dual-specialty: anesthesiology and general surgery. He joins other characters with dual-specialties such as Addison Montgomery, Mark Sloan, Jackson Avery, Sam Bennett, Jake Reilly, and Arizona Robbins. Gallery 6x13BenWarren.png 9x01BenWarren.png 10x20BenWarren.png 11x16BenWarren.png Notable Episodes These episodes are very Ben-centric or are otherwise very informative about his life. *The Great Pretender *There's a Fine, Fine Line *It's Alright, Ma (I'm Only Bleeding) Memorable Quotes Now, woman, I am naked and I look good. Are you going to sit there and lecture me or are you going to let me take you into my bedroom and have my way with you?Shiny Happy People, 6x22 Appearances de:Ben Warren fr:Ben Warren es:Ben Warren Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:GA S10 Characters Category:GA S11 Characters Category:GA S12 Characters Category:GA S13 Characters Category:GA S14 Characters Category:Doctors Category:Stubs